traitorskeepfandomcom-20200213-history
Eleventh Session
SESSION ELEVEN NOTES Decision was made to evacuate bandit-camp post-fight, everyone grabbed some stuff (food, captured Crownguard armour, weapons) to help Verdun and co. haul ass. They all made it across the river without incident, at which point parley began with Verdun's group. Verdun became suspicious after shenanigans, and parted ways with the party despite best efforts at persuasion. However, he was later spotted by Max and Markoris, watching the party from a tree while they took a short rest. The party decided to march south toward Thracien to re-group and come up with a new plan. Verdun followed in the shadows, which caused a problem when Sol's Disguise Self spell (appearing as a tiefling) suddenly expired. Thinking quickly and not being a lunatic at all, Celia attacked Sol, knowing that Verdun will recognize the tall white dragonborn as a guard, trying to pass it off as the troupe being infiltrated by a guard and not being in league with the Crown. Celia broadcasted her improvised plan to the rest of the party using her spores. Everyone then rolled initiative because this was a disaster, and a lot of things happened very fast.: * Markoris - draws bow on Sol * Alana - steps in front of Sol, casts Fog Cloud * Sol - is persuaded by Celia to play along, does nothing else * Fishboy - stands with Sol, preps to take an arrow for him if needed * Verdun - summons vines and thorns 20 ft radius, turns the area into difficult terrain with piercing damage * Talia - takes damage from the thorns as she runs out of the fog cloud toward Verdun and casts Charm Person on Verdun, ending the shenanigans After some very awkward attempts at manipulation and maybe trying to tie up Sol, Fishboy stepped up to tell Verdun the whole truth about their situation and mission. Ishaq had charmed Verdun, and told the half-orc he could trust Fishboy, which Verdun become open to the idea of. Verdun decided to be cool with it, and offered them his armour and bow as proof to Ayleen that he was 'dead.' He also told the party that the fire and chimeras were probably sent by a demon summoned by a warlock working for Ayleen- Chimeras are known to be servants of fiends. During the parley, Raul and Talith returned, but the party was able to dissuade Raul from striking Verdun from behind. The party's new plan became: hunting down the demon and its summoner with their new ally Verdun, to stop them from destroying the forest any further. Ishaq also formed a plan to humiliate and undermine Ayleen once they returned to Thracien. Sol, who had a very bad night, agreed to go along with this treason against the Crown. The session ended with the party camping by the river to finish their interrupted long rest, and preparing to convince Raul and Talith of their plan. A great deal of drama and recrimination over the night's events was played out in the banter bunk and the DW comm, as Celia's plan almost turned the party against itself.